Flower of Light
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is a late birthday present for Ben10magicain. Basil finds an orphan baby mouse named Nema. One day a few years later she meets Darios and co who take her on an adventure of a lifetime. But the only problem the villains after them.
1. Chapter 1

Flower of Light:

(A/N sorry this is a late birthday present for Ben10magicain. Anyway Basil finds an orphan baby mouse named Nema. But when the years go by one day she meets Darios and co who promise her a world full of wonder and adventure. But she has only one problem when the villains decided to come after them believing Nema is the long lost Princess Rosa of Toontica.)

Heroes:

Darios (my oc)

Nema/Rosa (my oc)

Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)

Isabella (my oc) as Darios's adopted mother

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)

Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Namine (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Bianca (The Rescuers)

King Beros (my oc)

Leon (Final Fantasy 8)

Mrs Brisby (Secret of Nimh)

Justin (Secret of Nimh)

Ben10magicain (Ben10magicain's oc)

Timmy (Secret of Nim 2)

Jenny (Secret of Nimh 2)

Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2)

Charlie B Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven)

Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven)

Fievel (An American Tail)

Tiger (An American Tail)

Tanya (An American Tail)

Villains:

Merlock (Ducktales The Movie)

Dijon (Ducktales The Movie)

Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)

Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)

Fat Cat (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers)

Cat R Waul (An American Tail 2)

Jenner (Secret of Nimh)

Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2)

Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven)

Warren T Rat (An American Tail)

Digit (An American Tail)

Doratta (Ben10magicain's oc)


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''Flower of Light''

Mandy Moore as Nema/Rosa

Jesse McCartney as Darios/Roxas

Britney Snow as Isabella/Namine

Barrie Ingham as Basil

Haley Joel Osment as Sora/Ben10magicain

Elizabeth Hartman as Mrs Brisby

Peter Strauss as Justin

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Phillip Glasser as Fievel

Amy Green as Tanya

Dom Deluise as Tiger

Burt Reynolds as Charlie B Barkin

Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle/Belladonna

Scott O'Wolf as Scamp

Eva Gabor as Bianca

Robert Pattinson as King Beros

Ralph Macchio as Timmy

Hynden Walch as Jenny

David Boreanaz as Leon

Christopher Lloyd as Merlock

Richard Libertini as Dijon

Vincent Price as Ratigan

Candy Candido as Fidget

Jim Cummings as Fat Cat

Paul Shenar as Jenner

John Cleese as Cat R Waul

George Hearn as Red

Jodi Benson as Doratta

John P. Finnegan as Warren T Rat

Will Ryan as Digit

Chapter 1:

Long ago in the land of Toontica where the sun always shone since there was light in the kingdom. Their leaders were noble and kind creatures. Their king a brave soul with so much wisdom in him. He was a brown fur mouse with green eyes with red and green robes named King Beros.

He was married to the most beautiful mouse that would make anyone envy at her. She was a white fur mouse with brown eyes and a pink nose. She wore an elegant pink gown with a sliver tiara with a pink gem in the middle.

They had many riches that anyone in their wildest dreams. They sat every meal eating the finest meals that would make a pauper's mouth water. But they weren't vain or selfish creatures for whatever they had would give some to their people either food, money or clothes.

Queen Bianca would go to the women outside the palace giving them advice and listen to their problems. She would play with their children. Her face fell seeing the happiness she wanted if she was bestowed with a child of her own. But she grin and bared it shaking her feeling of loneliness off waving farewell to them.

While her husband would go to another part of the kingdom giving speeches, giving kind words to his people and would help them thin and through.

But there was one person in the castle that hated the ground the royal couple walk on. He was Merlock and royal advisor to King Beros and Queen Bianca who both gave him so much kindness. Yet their kind words and noble actions didn't move his heart.

For Merlock had come into the king's service as he had secretly wished one day he would snatch the throne for his own selfish desire.

One night Queen Bianca sat in her chair by the window staring out into the garden giving a deep sad sigh after dinner.

''Whatever is the matter your highness'' said Merlock's voice. She turned her head round to find him standing behind her.

''Oh I am sorry Merlock I seem to be lost in my own little world'' said Queen Bianca. ''I can see that you aren't ill we don't want to worry Beros'' said Merlock giving a sly smile.

''Oh no I am healthy as can be it is just I wish I could have a child'' said Queen Bianca. Merlock giving a snort at this. ''A child your highness how will you care for one if you and your husband are busy at your duties away all day and night to many errands'' said Merlock.

''If so I admire these talks we have'' said Queen Bianca.

Merlock gave a nod heading down to the darkest part of the castle where his room was. He banged door open at full force sending someone inside to go flying. ''Dijon how many times had I told you not to be sleeping around on the job'' Merlock snapped entering the room.

It had a bed in one corner, a window and another a table where lay a book full of dark spells and potions, a few bottles filled with different colour liquid inside each other.

The figure got up to his feet which was the only person Merlock brought with him to the castle his lackey a humanoid dog named Dijon. He wasn't the smartest one Merlock had choose but he was simple to follow orders.

''Sorry master Merlock it won't happen again'' said Dijon always trying to please him.

''It better not'' said Merlock clasping around his talisman where his true power was. ''So how was Queen Bianca tonight'' asked Dijon to him.

''The same a woman with a foolish wish but I know it won't happen time is running out fast for them to gain one'' said Merlock.

''But she is strong in what she believes master then your wish to have the throne will finally happen'' said Dijon.

A few months later King Beros had to leave to battle with some of those he had choosen to fight with him. ''Now Bianca you will be safe while I am gone'' said King Beros.

''Course I will stop fussing about me our country needs you'' said Queen Bianca. ''Yes my love while I am gone I will bring you back a present what will it be'' said King Beros. ''Beros I wish for nothing'' said Queen Bianca. King Beros raised an eyebrow his wife probably did want something but had a feeling she didn't want to say it in case she sounded stupid.

''Now your highness she is in safe hands while you are gone'' said Merlock before King Beros was about to board. ''Thank you Merlock you are doing a wonderful thing for me'' said King Beros.

Merlock's time had come for he had waited till King Beros was gone then he would trick Queen Bianca into giving him Toontica.

That evening Queen Bianca hide a secret smile asking for her maid she trusted the most. Which was a brown fur female mouse with brown eyes wearing a red cloak hood named Mrs Brisby. ''Yes your highness you wish to see me'' said Mrs Brisby kneeling beside her bed.

''Yes I have grand news'' said Queen Bianca holding a bundle of pink blankets.

Mrs Brisby was confused coming further and further staring into the blankets.

In it lay a dark brown baby girl mouse with her eyes close and short truff of black hair.

''Oh she is beautiful does she have a name'' said Mrs Brisby. ''No I want to wait till Beros returns so we can name the baby together'' said Queen Bianca.

''I bet it will be a wonderful moment will I tell the others in the castle'' said Mrs Brisby.

''I don't know'' said Queen Bianca. While this was going on Dijon had saw Mrs Brisby head into the queen's bedroom standing outside the room behind the door overhearing the whole thing. ''Oh no master Merlock isn't going to like this one bit'' said Dijon rushing off to find him.

''What a baby a baby'' yelled Merlock angrily when Dijon found him.

''Yes master I fear your chance just slipped'' said Dijon. He stood in fear shaking as the sparks began to glow dangerously in Merlock's talisman. Dijon wished he hadn't said that ducking in time as a huge blast was about to hit him.

Then Merlock stopped as a smile spread across his face.

''This could be used yes I could use the princess to get what I want by marrying her'' said Merlock.

''Marrying her'' said Dijon confused.

''No you stupid fool I meant when she is older yes I could hide her from sight then when she is fully grown bring her back to the castle asking for her hand in marriage as my reward for finding her'' said Merlock.

''But master who will take the baby princess'' said Dijon then realised Merlock was staring right at him. He hated that look in his eyes.

King Beros return a week later as he was overjoyed to hear the news rushing to his wife's side.

''Oh she is lovely as a flower inside and out she will make a good ruler when she is older'' said King Beros. ''Then we shall find oh I know Rosa'' said Queen Bianca.

''Yes oh we should have a grand celebration in her honour'' said King Beros.

So it was the following morning everyone left their homes, work and schools allow to come far and wide to welcome the new princess. They brought many gifts as her christening become a holiday for everyone to enjoy.

Later that evening Rosa slept in her cradle in the nursery as a shadow figure sneaked about the room. He had nearly tripped up hoping not to wake up the whole castle.

He came towards the crib seeing Rosa had not woken as he picked up the baby into a wicker basket. Dijon wiped a hand from his forehead as sweat pour down it.

The first part of the plan was going well so far. Everyone won't know the princess was missing till morning as he slipped down the garden up the wall down the road.

That moment a tan brown mouse with green eyes was busy having his usual evening walk. He wore a white shirt, a brown vest, brown trousers and dark shoes. His name was Basil. He had knew nothing of the baby princess for he was busy away at work in a neighbouring town.

Then his gaze saw a shadow figure in the distance. ''Wait stop come back'' cried Basil startling the figure rushing off dropping the wicker basket on the ground.

''What on earth was that about oh my'' said Basil opening the lid to find Rosa with her brown eyes open as she gave a little cry.

''Shush you poor thing where are your mother and father you must be lost'' said Basil then thought since he had no children of his own thinking she was an orphan. He decided to take the baby into his care knowing he wouldn't be lonely heading back to his cottage in the country.

''What you lost the princess'' said Merlock angrily when Dijon return reporting to him.

''It wasn't my fault this mouse got in my way besides master you still have a chance of being king now without the princess around'' said Dijon.

Merlock thought this was a good point as Nema who Basil named the baby grew attach to her as his own daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Sixteen years had passed in Rosa's disappearance as Toontica fell into sadness of loss of their young princess.

King Beros and all the men searched high and low for her but no sign of her was traced. Queen Bianca was comforted everyday by the servants assuring her Rosa was still out there and someone was taking great care of her.

Soon a reward was for whoever found her would have all the gold they desired and the hand of their daughter.

Now this morning Nema who had remained in the forest was busy sweeping the bedroom. She had grown into a lovely dark brown female mouse with her black hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a red dress with white sleeves, a gold rose necklace and brown worn shoes.

It was the morning of her sixteenth birthday. While downstairs Basil was wondering what to give Nema as a present.

''Scamp what can I give to Nema it must be extra special'' said Basil staring down at a grey puppy with dark eyes wearing a blue collar with a gold diamond tag.

Scamp could only utter a bark to answer her guardian. Scamp was Nema's pet who she found one day wandering in the woods.

They were both scared for his safety in case Warren found out. They both knew he hated pets and always had a foul mood about him when he saw one.

Basil had quickly put the few coins they had left away when Nema came down the stairs one at a time. The reason he was doing this because they only had little money left as he still didn't know what to get her.

''Good morning what are you doing'' asked Nema giving a giggle. Basil gave a smile he admired the laugh of hers it brought happiness to his soul.

''Nothing Nema'' said Basil as quickly turning to the window as he could. He stared out at the bright blue sky.

''You know Nema it is such a nice day to stay indoors why not you go outside and play with Tanya and Fievel'' said Basil.

He hoped that suggestion would distract Nema far enough since she was good friends with their next door neighbours.

''Course Basil come along Scamp'' said Nema happily exiting out the door with him right behind her. Basil loved Nema's gentle nature she would never say or do a bad thing to anyone she greeted.

He didn't understand why her parents hadn't come looking for her yet.

''Better get ready before Warren arrives'' said Basil sadly to himself. For he knew since he can remember Warren would come round with some coachroach named Digit to his door looking for their rent.

Basil knew if Warren didn't get the full amount he would thrown him and Nema out of the house. Basil shuddered he lived in this cottage since he could remember.

Nema walked a while till they came to a small house as two figures step out to greet her.

''Nema and you brought Scamp with you'' said the young brown and white boy mouse as Scamp licked his face. He wore a blue cap, a red shirt and blue trousers named Fievel.

''Fievel mind your manners sorry Nema it is good to see you how is Basil'' said the older female of the two. She was brown and white mouse with blue eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a red skirt, black corset and white shirt. Her name was Tanya and Fievel's older sister.

''It is alright Tanya he is only being playful'' said Nema happy to see her two friends.

''Oh by the way Fievel and I got you something since it is your birthday'' said Tanya holding a brown parcel under her arm.

''Oh I thought everyone forgotten it seems Basil'' said Nema. ''Don't say maybe he has'' said Tanya. ''And has a nice surprise for you'' said Fievel.

Nema knew she could count on her two friends as Tanya handed her the gift. Nema opened it to find a book full of pictures of places she had never seen before.

''It is a book of Toontica you know that place which is rulled by King Beros and Queen Bianca'' said Fievel staring up at her.

Nema was confused she had never heard of the names before. ''See Nema that is them there at a royal ball'' said Tanya flipping to a page showing Nema.

Nema stared at it happily wishing she could be at it dancing with a handsome stranger. Then she stared down at her dress wondering who could ever her in her rags.

While was going on far off in Toontica King Beros and Queen Bianca stood in the throne room.

''Any sign of her'' King Beros asked a brown spiked hair boy with blue eyes. He wore a black, red, white shirt, black baggy trousers, a medallion and trainers named Sora.

''I am sorry your highnesses we have search everywhere in Toontica there is no trace of your daughter'' said Sora.

Queen Bianca began to weep. ''Don't cry Bianca we must not give up'' said King Beros.

While under the castle Merlock who in a foul mood that day had called meeting. ''Sixteen years and not a trace of her she couldn't had vanished into thin air'' said Merlock angrily.

''We have search the area I checked the Southern Wilderness'' said a red demonic cat waring a blue robe named Red.

''I know you told us that yesterday'' said a dark haired woman wearing a green dress rolling her eyes named Doratta.

''Doratta enough what about you'' said Merlock. ''I had lure any male under my spell to tell me but nothing'' said Doratta shaking her head.

''Maybe you aren't reeling them in enough'' said a grey fur bat with yellow eyes. He wore a scarf, hat and dirty clothes named Fidget.

''Fidget do you wish for me to tear you apart'' growled a female whippet. She wore a black vest with a spike collar and wings named Belladonna.

''Silence all of you we have no time left it is nearly time that King Beros and Queen Bianca find another to take the throne'' said Merlock angrily.

''I might know where they are'' said a voice that hadn't spoke. Their heads turned to face a grey rat with black hair, yellow eyes and a pink nose. He wore a black tux, white gloves, black shoes, a black top hat with a red and black cape named Ratigan.

They had noticed he had been quiet the whole time. ''Yes Ratigan you were saying'' said Merlock since he knew Ratigan had something reasonable to say.

''You remember that mouse Dijon told you he lost the princess too Basil I believe his name is well I know he lives in a cottage in the forest in a town not too far from us raising her as his own flesh and blood'' said Ratigan.

''And you were planning to tell us this when'' said Belladonna raising an eyebrow.

''When the time was right for I had been watching them for some time'' said Ratigan.

''Perfect now we have to plan how to snatch the princess with no flaws'' said Merlock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

While this was going on Basil heard a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal a brown fur rat wearing a brown business coat and white gloves smoking a cigar. Basil knew this was Warren T Rat on his usual rounds and knowing in his pocket was his partner Digit. He wasn't wrong for out pop the coachroach in his hyper tone. ''Boss I am afraid we are down low than we were a few months passed'' said Digit counting the amount of money.

''Thank you for that Digit ah Mr Basil I hope I am not late where is Nema don't tell me I already missed her shame'' said Warren. Basil cringed at those words and how Warren spoke about Nema in front of him. ''I am afraid so she has gone off to see Tanya and Fievel with Scamp'' said Basil. ''Good if you mind we can get down to business'' said warren pushing Basil to the side roughly letting himself in. Basil felt a bit sore but shrugged it off heading after him closing the door. He walked into the kitchen to see Warren staring at the portrait of Nema.

''I don't understand why you have that child twitter her life away like this how old she is again fourteen, fifteen'' said Warren trying to guess her age. ''Name is sixteen'' said Basil. ''And the actual age to find a job you should have that girl out looking for work to bring in the rent speaking of which'' said Warren giving a sly smile. ''Oh course wait a minute'' said Basil getting the money.

While Nema was leaving after waving goodbye to Tanya and Fievel with Scamp in front of her. He turned to see she was trailing behind him. Her eyes stared up at the sky in thought. ''Who were you why did you give me up as a baby if only I knew the answers'' said Nema to herself then snapped out of her thoughts hearing Scamp bark at her getting her attention. ''Oh right I am coming'' said Nema giving a giggle to herself. They arrived at the house as Nema opened the door walking into the living room. ''Basil hello anybody I am home'' said Nema then heard no reply. ''Hmm not good Basil I expected better from you and that mutt she keeps isn't doing you any good'' said Warren's voice from the kitchen. ''Warren'' gapsed Nema as Scamp gave a low growl. ''Calm Scamp easy boy'' said Nema trying to calm him down. Nema felt she had no choice but to go upstairs wait till Warren left.

If she was careful she would had seen a few figures at the window waiting till her back was turned picking up Scamp in her arms walking upstairs. ''Honestly Basil this is no good'' said Warren staring at the coins laid out on the table. ''I agree no good'' said Digt. Before anyone could say anything the window was burst open sending the two males off their feet with Digit clinging onto Warren's pocket. ''Who are you'' demanded Warren at the figures as the smoke faded. ''That is not important are you Basil'' asked Merlock facing him ignoring Warren. After Basil got to his feet nodded. ''Why who are you what do you want'' asked Basil feeling a bit of caution towards them. ''That will be explained the girl hand her over now'' said Merlock. ''Excuse me'' said Basil confused. ''He said get the girl and hand her over to him it isn't that hard'' said Jenner annoyed rolling his eyes. Basil wondered who they were talking about then it hit him Nema as his body tremble in fear for her safety. ''Never mind she is upstairs I will go and get her'' said Ratigan turning to leave the room. ''No'' said Basil in fear running from where he stood dashing past blocking Ratigan's path at the down of the stairs. ''Move aside I said move'' said Ratigan as anger was heard in his tone. In her room Nema who was also knocked off her bed by the loud bang lay where she fell holding onto Scamp. He gave a little whine as Nema tried to shush him. These people that sounded they were after her sounded bad and those not to mess with.

Basil used his whole body to keep them away from Nema he felt like a father trying to protect his daughter. ''You dare meddle with unspeakable matters you don't understand'' said Merlock using his powers to appear in front of Basil. He didn't reply as he threw himself at Merlock as the two fought. ''Nema go run'' said Basil which Nema heard she opened her bedroom window getting Scamp out first then herself onto the roof then both fell onto the ground. At that moment Ratigan who had mange to get pass Basil came back down the stairs. ''Bad news the girl has escaped yet again'' said Ratigan trying not to growl at his own words. Merlock narrowed his eyes why did he had to be stuck with all the bad luck then he stared down at Basil. He knew Nema would come if any harm came to Basil. ''It seems fate and fortune has been kind to us this time'' said Merlock holding Basil tight as they fled. Nema watch this happen from the safety of a bush. ''You know we have to go after them they have Basil and maybe I can find out who I truly finally'' said Nema coming out of hiding staring down the road.

Nema: Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here. People always say: "Life is full of choices" No one ever mentions fear. Or how the world can seem so vast On a journey to the past.

Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, Finally home where I belong. Well, starting now i'm learning fast On this journey to the past.

Home, love, family. There was once a time i must have had them,too Home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time, One hope then another. Who knows where this road may go? Back to who i was, On to find my future. Things my heart still needs to know. Yes! let this be a sign, Let this wrong be mine, Let me lead me to my past!

And bring me home... At last!

As they arrived on the outskirts of Toontica while at an inn a few figures were pondering over things. The first one a white fur eighteen year old rat with short blazing red hair, blue eyes and a pink nose. He wore a blue top hat with a feather attach to it, a blue shirt with white sleeves that blended in well with his fur colour, blue trousers and long brown riding boots named Darios.

The second one was a brown fur rat wearing a yellow shirt, a green vest and dark trousers named Justin.

The third was a female brown fur mouse with dark brown eyes wearing a red cloak and hood named Mrs Brisby.

The fourth one was a young male brown fur mouse wearing a vest and trousers named Timmy and the son of Mrs Brisby.

The fifth was a brown fur girl mouse with blond hair tied back with a pink bow and a pink sweater named Jenny and Timmy's girlfriend.

The sixth one was an auburn hair girl with blue eyes wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt named Kairi.

The seventh one was a blond spiked hair boy with blue eyes wearing a white shirt, black trousers and white trainers with a keyblade named Roxas.

The eighth one was a blond hair girl with blue eyes wearing a white dress named Namine who was Roxas girlfriend.

The ninth one was a big orange cat wearing a blue shirt named Tiger.

The tenth and eleventh ones were Fievel and Tanya. This was the gang's usual place to hang out and make plans which Darios was the one that mostly came up with. While the others follow if they like them or didn't like them. ''Now we can get down to business'' said Justin. ''Not yet Justin we have to wait till Sora and Leon get here'' said Mrs Brisby in her motherly way which she did to most of the group. ''Oh right Darios will you stop that tapping it is giving me a headache'' said Tanya annoyed as Darios was busy tapping his fingers on the table beside his drink. ''Oh right but I got a really good plan that will amke us all rich fast'' said Darios giving a sly smile. That moment Sora and Leon came into the inn towards the table.

Sora sat beside Kairi while Leon sat on the remaining empty seat. ''So how is Riku doing'' asked Timmy being curious as always. ''On look out as usual'' said Sora. ''Alright now we can get to the meeting'' said Fievel beaming brightly. ''Oh right so what is this big idea you have this idea of yours Darios'' said Leon folding his arms. Darios leaned forward for them to hear. ''You all remember that reward King Beros put up well we could find the princess ourselves'' said Darios. ''But Darios that is impossible to find her like we don't know where she vanish to start with'' said Namine. ''I agree with Namine besides what if those villains who are after have you thought that through'' said Kairi. ''Everyone settle down trust me all you have to do is leave it to me'' said Darios lifting his drink up taking a sip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Nema had set foot in Toontica as she saw the many people busting around rushing in many ways never stopping to speak with her. ''Oh excuse I was wondering excuse me'' said Nema trying to get one of their attention. An old woman fell to the ground as nobody helped her walking past without taking a glance. ''Here let me help'' said Nema helping her to feet with Scamp by her side. ''Thank you my dear you are so kind it isn't a wonder there are so many like you in the world'' said the old woman. ''I could only do what I can help look I was wondering if I could find anyone my guardian was taken by these strangers'' said Nema then she saw her gasping at her.

''Whast is it what are you staring at'' asked Nema a bit timid as the old woman stared her up and down. ''Sorry it is just it is just you look exactly like her'' said the woman. ''Like who'' asked Nema. ''Princess Rosa before she went missing sixteen years ago'' said the old woman.

''Who was she'' asked Nema holding Scamp in her arms in case he ran off. ''Never mind now you were saying you were looking for someone to help you I know a young lad by the name of Darios if you find him he would help you'' said the old woman. Nema's heart beated hard choosing her next question. ''Where can I find him'' asked Nema as she gave the young mouse where to go.

Nema entered the inn as they were still sitting at their table. She saw Tanya and Fievel rushed up to her happily as they gave her hug. ''What are you two doing here'' asked Nema glad to see her friends again. ''We join here with Darios and the others it is kind of like a little hang out for us'' said Fievel shrugging his shoulders. Tanya leaned into Nema's ear. ''That is him over there doesn't he look handsome'' asked Tanya pointing to Darios giving a secret gigggle to Nema. Nema stared at Darios he did look attractive in his own strange special kind of way. ''Come on we will introduce you to the others'' said Fievel leading Nema to the table very fast. Everyone stared in stun silence or shock as she came into view. ''Who you think she is I had never seen her in Toontica before'' said Kairi. ''Maybe she is a newcomer'' said Timmy. ''Timmy it is rude to point or say such things the poor little dear on her own'' said Mrs Brisby feeling pity and sorry for Nema. ''Well she must be a new member anway I mean Fievel and Tany sure know her'' said Jenny.

Nema tried to think how to approach them should she bow or curstied to them being brought up Basil into a polite well mannered creature. So she did both as Jenny gave a giggle at her. But Justin narrowed his eyes at her. ''Jenny it isn't nice how you think you feel if someone did that to you what you did to her'' said Justin annoyed. Then he softened turning to Nema. ''Don't be scare my dear come sit down and tell us your story'' said Justin getting up giving Nema his seat as he remain to stand. Nema staring to her right to find herself sitting next to Darios. Maybe if she was lucky to get her chance to speak to him and get his help in rescuing Basil. As Tanya and Fivel sat beside her and Tiger. ''What a sweet kid'' said Leon commenting on Nema. She gave a little blush at this. She heard Darios gave a cough. ''Now we can get back to important business'' said Darios.

''Darios is planning to track down the long lost Princess Rosa'' said Fievel whispering to her. ''Rosa who is she'' asked Nema. ''She is the daughter of King Beros and Queen Bianca and heir to Toontica but on the day she was born she had disappeared mysteriously'' said Namine. Nema thought this through how odd she thought that this princess vanishs round the same time she was found by Basil maybe there was a connection between the two. ''Well we could ask some of the people around here'' said Tiger. ''No good Tiger that Fat Cat and Cat R Waul might get word and start trying to get there before us'' said Darios gritting his teeth on those words. Nema thought the way he said it those two sound like bad news. ''I might have an idea'' said Nema. Tanya went wide eye at her. ''Nema no if Basil discovers we can't chance your safety'' said Tanya. ''But Tanya wha tis why I came to find all of you'' said Nema.

All of them stared at her as she cleared her breath. ''Basil has been taken captive he gave his life up to save mine I have to help him'' said Nema. All of their hearts ached for her. ''We will discuss this later ladies will you take Nema here to a room for her to rest for the night'' said Darios. They understood what he was meaning. As Nema was brought upstairs to a room which had a bed with a purple cover and soft pillow with a wooden oak wardrobe, a window facing the garden below with a chest of drawers. ''Don't worry Nema we will find him there is nothing that can stop Darios'' said Mrs Brisby. ''Yes Darios is the best to go oh we had almost forgot my name is Kairi, this Namine, Jenny and Mrs Brisby you already met Tanya I guess from earlier'' said Kairi giving her a beaming smile. Mrs Brisby felt about bringing out a white silk nightdress for Nema to wear. ''Here we go Nema now get some sleep'' said Mrs Brisby giving her a big hug as they left the room after turning out the light. They went back down the stairs as Sora was the first to greet them. ''How is she settling'' asked Sora in case Nema was feeling homesick. ''She is settling in fine she went right to sleep'' said Namine. ''Yeah just as I thought sweet kid so what are we going to do about this whole reward business'' said Leon folding his arms. As they were busy talking Nema who they thought were asleep was peeking out from behind the banister on the top landing.

''About what reward'' said a british voice as Darios lowered turning round to face the owner of the voice to find two cats. One was brown with green eyes most of his clothes were the colour red named Cat R Waul.

The other was a grey fur cat wearing a jacket with a red shirt and tie named Fat Cat. The two were known for causing trouble for Darios and his friends. Darios pretended not to hear Cat R Waul's question.

''I said what reward'' repeated Cat R Waul about to hiss at them. ''Oh it is nothing that will fancy either the two of you'' said Darios giving a smirk while Timmy and Fievel laughed at that while Jenny gave a giggle.

''Very amusing Darios you have a lot of trouble without that tongue of yours'' said Fat Cat. ''Was that a threat I hear you know that isn't allowed in this sort of place'' said Darios. They knew Darios quick thinking would get him out of anything. ''I see well if it is of no importance you being here then you might as well leave'' said Cat R Waul. That moment Scamp who had run off when Nema arrived at the inn popped out from where he was. Nema watched in horror as he gave a growl running at Cat R Waul and Fat Cat ready to bite. ''Scamp no'' said Nema rushing down the stairs coming to his side trying to calm Scamp down. ''And who is this charming enchanting creature you weren't planning on telling us'' said Cat R Waul taking her hand in his. Nema pulled her hand away in time not caring how a gentleman he was they had no right to kick her friends out like that.

''You didn't have to be so rude to them'' said Nema angrily as that once they knew who she really was. ''Well ain't it the little fiery Nema who Basil took under his wing Warren told us all about you in case we bumped into you'' said Fat Cat. Warren thought Nema in alarm he is here as well. ''You seem quite a well refine young lady why should you seek their service'' said Cat R Waul. Nema rolled her eyes at this. ''Because they have been so kind to me Mr Cat R Waul but thank you anyway for your concern'' said Nema turning her head picking up Scamp in her arms. ''But if we catch you around with them agian it won't be plesant for you'' said Fat Cat as they turned to leave. ''Good I thought they never leave you see why we loath the ground those two walk on Nema'' said Roxas. Then Jenny was the first to notice Scamp. ''He is so cute is he yours'' asked Jenny coming up to her stroking Scamp on the top of his head. ''Yes his name is Scamp'' said Nema happily to her. ''Hmm cute name for a mutt here boy'' said Darios reaching his hand up to pat his hea. Scamp let out a growl about to bite Darios hand if he hadn't draw it back so quickly.

''Stupid mutt'' said Darios to himself then he stared hard at Nema then circled around her. ''What'' asked Nema curiously. ''It is just you kind of look like'' said Darios. ''Kind of look like who'' asked Nema. ''It is nothing'' said Darios as Mrs Brisby led Nema back up the stairs. As soon she was gone Darios head went spinning inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

The following morning Nema awoke as she put around Scamp giving him a cuddle from where he lay at the end of the bed. She rushed out of bed to see if her new friends or Darios were about she was bubbling inside to tell him her idea which she didn't get to tell from last night. Quickly she got dressed running down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks for she saw Justin talking to a young long white hair male with blue eyes wearing blue baggy trousers, a yellow top and white trainers. Nema had never seen him before standing from where she stood listening. ''Yes yes Riku I know it sounds bad we will get around it'' said Justin as if it sounded assuring him. ''Honestly Justin how can it be fine I got word those villains are heading here in Toontica'' said Riku. Nema thought the way it sounded the two knew each other.

Which was good for her then she noticed the rest of the group weren't around wondering where they had left. ''Hello Justin'' said Nema as both turned round to stare at her. ''Oh good morning Nema what Riku don't stare at her like that'' said Justin.

Nema saw Riku was staring at her oddly like the way Darios but instead Riku blinked a couple of times. ''What why are all of you staring at me as if I have something you won't tell me'' asked Nema. ''It is nothing Nema so how did you sleep well'' said Justin the way he wanted her to brust it off. ''Oh very well Justin hmm where has everyone gone off to'' asked Nema.

''Let me see Jenny went off with Mrs Brisby, Kairi and Namine to get some new clothes while the boys went off to get some supplies oh yes Darios is the only lefthe is in the kitchen if you were looking for him'' replied Riku. Nema thanked him heading off to find Darios.

She found him peeling some potatoes into a pot with a knife. He stopped his work seeing Nema come in. ''Hey there Nema you hungry'' asked Darios. Nema nodded she bit feel a bit. ''Good wait a minute and you have the best breakfast you ever had in Toontica'' said Darios setting to work then he saw Scamp wasn't with her. ''What no mutt today'' asked Darios.

''Darios I wish you don't keep calling him his name is Scamp'' said Nema to him. Darios returned to work Nema watched seeing how steady he was at preparing and making the food. A few minutes later Darios gave her a plate of fresh eggs.

Nema felt he was right on the breakfast eating it all. ''Darios who taught how to cook like that'' asked Nema. Darios took a while to think of an answer for this. ''My mother she taught me'' said Darios. Nema was confused and shock by this news Darios had never told her anything about his background to her.

''I don't know you had amother'' said Nema. ''No Isabella that is her name is my adopted mother I don't know where or who my real one is'' said Darios lowering his head in sadness. Nema's heart felt for him she was like him lost and alone once when someone had a good heart to love nd care for him. ''Darios what is she like'' asked Nema. Then she saw a smile appear on his face.

''I will take you to see her later this morning I bet she have Charlie and Annabelle round as well if we are lucky'' said Darios. Nema was burning with excitement she couldn't wait to meet Darios mother figure or these two friends of hers. ''Darios you remember last night before Cat R Waul and Fat Cat had rudely barged in'' said Nema but Darios beat her to it. ''Oh yes your idea well go ahead'' said Darios.

''Well we could sneak up you know climb onto the walls onto the roofs and walk on them without being seen and others like Justin can burrow underground like a tunnel'' explained Nema. Darios nodded his head in agreement this plan sounded like good one. ''If you let me join you I can show you'' said Nema. Darios felt scared that thought putting the young charge of Basil's in danger no he was not preparing to let another die on his watch. ''Nema no it is far too dangerous'' said Darios then he saw her face go a bit hard on him. ''Darios of all the stupid things you had to say to me you had to pick the rudest one of all about my gender and age'' said Nema running off.

Darios watch her leave then turned to see Justin and Riku had entered the room. ''What'' said Darios to them. ''You know she is right Darios'' said Riku. ''Yes I seen how fast that young child has grown'' said Justin. Darios sighed taking in their wise words.

Nema had calmed down as later on as Darios promised they were heading to see isabella as Scamp rushed ahead playing in and out of the greenery. ''Can you tame him or put that mutt on a lead in case he wanders off'' said Darios. ''But Scamp never does wander off when I am around'' said Nema. Darios gave a sigh hoping Nema didn't hear it. ''Here we are'' said Darios as they stopped at a quaint and cosy house with a garden and a path leading up to the door. Darios was the first knocking at the door. In a few seconds Nema and Scamp heard loads of banging and bumping about fromt he inside.

The door opened to reveal a dark brown female mouse with long dark brown hair tied back with a green ribbon weairng a green dress and a heart necklace. Nema needed no guessing this was Isabella. She saw two dogs sitting on each side of her. One was a german shepred with dark eyes named Charlie. The other one was a female white whippet named Annabelle.

Scamp wagged his tail happily to them. ''Welcome, welcome children you have come a long journey'' said Annabelle. Nema was confused by her words. ''Annabelle always speaks like that'' said Darios to her making Nema nod. ''Oh Darios quick get inside'' said Isabella rushing them inside the house locking and bolting the door shut. Nema saw the worried look on Isabella's face which meant something was wrong. Also she noticed the windows were locked too with the curtains drawn. ''Mother what is going on'' asked Darios. ''Villains that is what we caught sight of them not a while ago'' said Charlie. Isabella turned to face them. ''I was so worried in case they captured you oh Darios who are your new friends'' said Isabella as her face turned from worried to a happy smile. ''Mother this is Nema and -'' said Darios. ''Scamp'' said Nema cutting him off. Isabella sat down in one of the chairs. ''Come closer my dear'' said Isabella.

When Nema did Isabella exmaine her features as her mouth formed a gasp. Quickly she got up from her seat bowing at Nema in a way that she was addressing one of the royal family. Nema was confused by this. ''Darios it is her she has return at long last'' said Isabella pointing at Nema. Darios gave a gasp himself. ''You sure mother it isn't your eyes playing tricks on you'' said Darios. ''I am sure it is her as bright as day'' said Isabella. Nema was wondering what she meant. ''Now Nema my dear tell me your tale of how you came to Toontica'' said Isabella as Nema took a deep breath beinning from the start.

Merlock had returned to the castle with Dijon who had Basil in chains. ''Nema will never fall into your trap'' said Basil angrily. ''Oh but she will I know how a child's mind and heart works when the one it feels for is in danger'' said Merlock showing him a form of Nema. ''Merlock what is going on here'' said King Beros as it vanished before he entered the room. ''Oh your highness I was just about to see you'' said Merlock. Basil watched as King Beros fur bristled at thisfeeling something wasn't right. ''And why may I ask is that young mouse in chains for'' asked King Beros raising an eyebrow staring at Basil.

''I think a new change is in order here'' said Merlock as it seemed not paying attention to King Beros question. ''A change in what'' said King Beros as suddenly sparks flew from Merlock's tailsman at King Beros sending him to the floor. ''Merlock I don't understand I trusted you'' said King Beros as it semed his magic wasn't powerful against Merlock's as it created chains around his wrists and ankles. ''For what I always wanted power'' said Merlock. ''You will never be king as long as Rosa is alive'' said King Beros. Merlock rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile after Nema had finished her tale noticing the sadness in Isabella's eyes trying to control herself. ''I did once knew Basil we were in love it has been so long since we last seen the other we planned to get married, have a family, children of our own'' said Isabella slowly. Nema was stunned by this she never knew anything about her guardian let alone his name. ''Hmm Charlie, Annabelle we must get Darios and Nema back at once'' said Isabella.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Isabella got Nema onto Annabelle's back with Scamp on her lap with Darios on the back of Charlie. ''Go I fear your true destiny little Nema is in danger the one they had wrongly taken from you'' said Isabella. Nema was confused by this meaning. ''Don't worry Isabella your young child and his friends won't be harmed'' said Annabelle. ''Yeah they are in safe hands I mean paws'' said Charlie as Isabella was finding comfort with their assuring her. She watched as Annabelle swore into the sky with her wings when appeared in an instance. They ran while Annabelle flew in the sky as Nema turned her head back to see Isabella rushing back inside the house locking the door again.

''Any sigh of them'' asked Kairi as they were watching for any signs of Darios and Nema's return. ''No not yet'' said Roxas. ''They have only little time left'' said Namine. Then they saw the two dogs landed beside them. ''Oh Nema thank you both are safe'' said Mrs Brisby helping Nema onto the ground. ''What exactly were you thinking'' asked Timmy softly when Darios got his feet onto the ground. ''We were only gone for a while'' said Darios. ''Yes but something could had happened to you'' said Justin. ''Anyway we better get inside now'' said Jenny getting between the two. Everyone knew this was right as they went inside.

''Oh it is good to be the king at last'' said Merlock sitting on the throne. As all the other villains were present standing before him. ''Have you done as I asked'' said Merlock. ''Yes we have the queen locked in her room and have taken her powers as well'' said Red. Merlock gave a cruel grin. ''Now the people of Toontica will bow down to me'' said Merlock. ''Actually Merlock it is true you have the throne, the kingdom, the power but one thing still missing'' said Ratigan. Everyone knew what Ratigan meant. ''Yes all these years the princess has mange to escape me time and time again'' said Merlock. As he stood up from the throne pacing back and forth. So he had her father, mother and guardian he could use this in some way. But how to get the princess alone was the problem.

They crowded round the table. ''I don't understand why this is all happening when I am around it doesn't make sense'' said Nema. ''One of us better tell her soon'' said Riku as everyone stared the other. ''That well it is you kind of look like the princess'' said Darios blurting this out very fast. ''Me a princess'' said Nema. ''Think Nema you look like her the features I mean there is a connection between the two of you'' said Fievel. ''Well it is possible that could be the reason those villains are chasing after her'' said Tiger. ''Nema have you ever wondered while sleeping on a mattress every night you could had been meant for a different a rare special one that we all dream of as children'' said Tanya. Nema pondered all this in.

If she was this long lost princess or if she wasn't it wouldn't hurt besides she always leap at the chance of adventure which Basil always said to her. ''How will I know if I am her'' asked Nema. ''You see Nema the only way to prove you are Rosa as if you get past Ben10magicain you see he knows every part of history it might help uncover your past'' said Leon. ''Nema don't worry no one will dare touch you with us around'' said Sora. Nema thought this over the following morning.

''We are set to go'' said Jenny after they had packed all the things they needed. ''I thought Ben10magicain lived in Toontica'' asked Nema. ''Well not exactly Nema he lives far away too far'' said Riku. ''Anyway I was thinking over what all of you said last night and thought maybe there be something wonderful waiting for me'' said Nema. ''So you coming'' asked Roxas. Nema turning to stare at Darios and Justin. ''Gentlemen start your teaching'' said Nema to the both of them. ''I remember it well'' said Justin.

Justin: You were born in a palace by the sea.

Nema: A palace by the sea? Could it be?

Justin: Yes, that's right. You rode horseback when you were only three.

Nema: Horseback riding? Me?

Justin: And the horse...

Darios: He was white!

Justin: You made faces and terrorized the cook!

Darios: Threw him in the brook!

Nema: Was I wild?

Darios: Wrote the book!

Justin: But you'd behave when your father gave that look!

Darios: Imagine how it was!

Justin: Your long-forgotten past!

Justin and Darios: We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!

Nema: All right...I'm ready!

Justin: Now, shoulders back and stand up tall

Darios: And do not walk, but try to float.

Nema: I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?

Justin: Like a little boat!

Darios: You give a bow.

Nema: What happens now?

Justin: Your hand receives a kiss!

Justin and Darios: Most of all remember this:

Justin: If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

Darios: Something in you knows it -

Justin and Darios: There's nothing to it!

Justin: Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!

Justin and Darios: You can learn to do it too!

Justin: Now, elbows in and sit up straight

Darios: And never slurp the stroganoff.

Nema: I never cared for stroganoff!

Justin: She said that like a Royal!

Darios: The Samovar.

Justin: The caviar.

Nema: Dessert and then goodnight?

Justin and Darios: Not until you get this right!

Justin: If I can learn to do it

Justin: If he can learn to do it

Justin: You can learn to do it!

Darios: You can learn to do it

Justin: Pull yourself together

Justin and Darios: And you'll pull through it!

Justin: Tell yourself it's easy

Justin and Darios: And it's true! You can learn to do it too!

Justin: Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty. Now here we have Kropotkin

Darios: Shot Potemkin

Justin: In the Botkin.

Nema: Oh!

Justin: And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka

Darios: Got it Nema?

Nema: No!

Justin: The Baron Pushkin

Nema: He was...?

Darios: Short!

Justin: Count Anatoly

Nema: Had a... ?

Darios: Wart!

Justin: Count Sergei

Darios: Wore a feathered hat.

Justin: I hear he's gotten very fat.

Nema: And I recall his yellow cat!

Justin: I don't believe we told her that.

Nema: If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!

Justin: Don't know how you knew it

Nema: I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new...

Justin and Darios: Nema, you're a dream come true!

If I can learn to do it,

Nema: If I can learn to do it

Justin and Darios: You can learn to do it!

Nema: You can learn to do it.

Justin and Darios: Pull yourself together

Justin, Darios and Nema: And you'll pull through it!

Justin: Tell yourself it's easy,

Justin, Darios and Nema: And it's true -

Justin and Darios: You can learn to do it,

Nema: Nothing to it!

Justin, Darios and Nema: You can learn to do it too!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

''Look Merlock there is she'' said Dijon pointing to the image of Nema had appeared before them. Basil watched in fear what could he do now to save Nema from avoiding Merlock's trap. ''Yes hurry home little princess your love ones are here waiting for you'' said Merlock.

While the group had made a stop near a river as Nema had slipped her feet from her shoes dipping them into the cold water. ''So Nema what you make us of now'' asked Jenny sitting beside her with Scamp. ''I think this the best friends I had ever met like Justin and Riku are so wise well one being human and the other being a rat, Leon he acts like a big brother around everyone, Sora has the gentle of souls for male, Roxas is very quick on his feet as it seemed him and Sora are with good use with their weapons, while Mrs Brisby acts like the mother figure among all of you but I know Timmy is really her son as he acts a good nature even when someone is feeling down, Fievel even I had known him and Tany all my life he is a good thinker when he needs to put his say in while Tanya being the oldest somehow knows my best interests at heart, Annabelle has an angelic way towards things, while Charlie sees things in a cool relax sort of way, Kairi has a loving way, Namine she is someone I can talk to and you Jenny I feel you know exactly what to say and do'' said Nema.

''What about Darios'' asked Jenny giving her a sly smile at the mention of his name made Nema blushed. As the two of them watched he stare into the distance throwing a stone into the water.

''What about him'' said Nema turning her face away from her friend. But Jenny sensed something was going on. ''Oh come on Nema you can't fool me I feel there is a secret feelings between as if as if you two can't stand to be apart'' said Jenny.

''It is like Roxas and Namine or Kairi and Sora or Justin and Mrs Brisby or Timmy and myself'' said Jenny explaining what she meant.

''Jenny whatever you say there is nothing going on between me and Darios he is a dear friend only trying to help me find my family and besides we need to sotp those villains from taking over Toontica at all costs think about it Jenny there could be others in danger along with Isabella and Basil and we have to help them'' said Nema.

Jenny decided to drop the subject at once heading off. While Darios stared where the stone flew into the water placing his hand over his eyes to keep the sun from blinding him. ''She sure is special huh Darios'' said Sora. Darios jerked his head to look at him. ''What you mean Sora'' asked Darios. ''Oh come on we aren't fooled that kid means something to you'' said Leon.

Darios wondered what he meant. ''Leon is right Darios if you don't say your true feelings to her you might ending up losing her forever'' said Riku. Darios shook his head at this. ''Oh come on there are no romantic feelings between me and her'' ssaid Darios.

''Why not it work between the two of you besides you will make a charming couple'' said Timmy. Darios admire his friends support to him. He gave a deep sigh. ''Look guys it is pretty sweet all of you looking out for me and Nema but it won't work anyway'' said Darios.

''Why not you two are old enough to get serious with the other'' said Roxas. ''Because she is in truth a princess and I am a peasant it wouldn't work for princesses don't marry low class it wouldn't be right on her part besides I bet they have a prince, count or lord arrange for her to marry'' said Darios.

''Darios you are an impossible person to figure out since birth but would it be fair on her happiness is that important doesn't that mean enough for you'' said Justin.

Darios walked off not answering him. ''Darios and Nema really do love the other don't they Justin'' asked Fievel. He turned to stare down at the young mouse. ''Yes I believe very much in both their hearts they do'' said Justin giving a nod. ''Then why not we come up with a plan to get those two together'' said Tiger. ''You know Tiger that a brilliant idea'' said Riku as Tiger felt pleased with himself for that.

They arrived that afternoon for a few supplies as Nema stayed close to Scamp and Mrs Brisby. ''Now Nema dear don't go wandering off'' said Mrs Brisby to her. ''Don't worry I won't'' said Nema as they sat down to rest when Jenny came up rushing Mrs Brisby to show her something.

Taking her friend's advice Nema remained where she was sitting waiting for their return. ''Well imagine we bump into each other again Miss Nema'' came a familliar voice that brought chills to her spine as Scamp gave a growl. As Cat R Waul emerge sitting down beside her. ''What are you doing here are you following me for some reason and where is Fat Cat'' asked Nema turning her gaze away from him.

''You can say that he is around just checking on Darios and those friends of his'' said Cat R Waul. ''If you are looking for someway to beat him it won't work he is much smarter than you give him credit for'' said Nema. Cat R Waul gave a laugh. ''Do I hear you favouring him in defending his honour'' said Cat R Waul.

Nema shrug this off quite easily. ''I don't know what you are talking about oh I see Mrs Brisby coming you better leave'' said Nema as Mrs Brisby was dashing towards them. ''Course it is a pleasure meeting you again Miss Nema'' said Cat R Waul getting up walking away.

''Nema you alright what did Cat R Waul say to you are you hurt'' said Mrs Brisby fussing over her. ''No I am fine it is really kind of you to worry about me but nothing bad happen to me while you were gone'' said Nema. ''But I should had stayed if I did then oh never mind come along Nema we still have a long way to go'' said Mrs Brisby. ''Mrs Brisby may I ask what does Cat R Waul and Fat Cat do to make you hate them'' asked Nema getting to her feet as she had loosen her grip on Scamp's collar. As she had held onto him in case he attacked Cat R Waul and had got himself hurt.

''What on them well you see Nema they always try to outdo us try to make us look like fools in the others eyes'' said Mrs Brisby. Nema thought she had never seen rivalary quite like her friends with Cat R Waul and Fat Cat. Guessing this must be her first time witnessing it.

As they rejoined the group as Tanya, Mrs Brisby, Jenny, Kairi, Namine and Annabelle went to find the others as they needed to see them leaving Darios and Nema alone for the while. ''Oh right what is you want to tell us'' said Jenny. ''Well we all know Nema and Darios truly care about the other'' said Roxas. ''In others they can't stand to be without the other'' said Mrs Brisby. ''Yeah you understand what we are getting at'' said Leon. ''Oh how romantic how fair young love blossoms'' said Annabelle happily. ''Yes look we all know they are too stubborn to admit so Tiger has come up with an idea'' said Riku. ''That we arrange something to make them see how crazy they are about the other'' said Timmy. ''That is a great idea but how are we to go around it'' asked Kairi. ''Good point well we could plan a boat ride in a lagoon'' said Justin. ''And a moonlit dinner with candlelight'' said Jenny twittering with excitement at this. ''And we find them some new clothes to wear'' said Tanya. ''Yes all these are good ideas but one thing'' said Sora. ''I know what you are going to say how are we going to get them to go through with it'' said Charlie. Everyone pondered over this.

Later that evening the girls went to Nema while the guys went off to find Darios. They found Nema sitting with Scamp. ''Nema we were wondering we were going out and thought so you wouldn't get lonely if you could come with us'' said Namine to her. ''Course where is it we are off too'' asked Nema getitng to her feet. ''Actually Nema is kind of surprise hurry get changed into this'' said Tanya handing her something.

Nema guessed her friends were up to something but shook her head at it. Whatever it was it sounded kind of fun. As she was changed dark green strap gown with her hair loose. As they rushed with Nema trying to figure out what the surprise was. While the others had found Darios. ''What are you all up to'' asked Darios raising an eyebrow knowing something was going on. ''Oh nothing we only want you to look extra dashing for tonight'' said Roxas. Darios tried to think what they were planning.

''We brought you some new clothes to put on'' said Justin handing them to Darios. ''What is wrong with my own clothes'' said Darios. ''Don't whine Darios this is a special event'' said Leon. Finding no way of getting out of it Darios was changed in a dark blue version of his own clothes with a gold pin attach to the front of his shirt collar with flaming red boots. ''Here we go you will look great tonight'' said Fievel. Darios wandered what was really going as they walked towards the a clearing.

There two bushes were pulled apart to reveeal a crystal lake with a brown rowing boat for two. Darios stopp dead in his tracks as he gazed in amazement. As Nema appeared before him as she had taken his breath away. ''Well Darios weren't you going to say anything to me'' said Nema giving a giggle at him. ''You look you look more beautiful than I ever imagine'' said Darios finding his voice at last.

''Do you have this funny feeling they are trying to set us up with one another'' asked Nema as Darios let her take his arm. ''I guess so'' said Darios as they saw all their friends had vanished. He helped her into the boat then himself.

Unknown to them the others had hidden behind the bushes keeping out of sight putting their plan into action. ''This isn't working'' said Leon. ''It will it needs something extra I know'' said Charlie. Everyone wondered what he meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

''This calls for the mood, wings, words'' said Charlie behind the reeds with the others.

Charlie: There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

While they were sitting on the boat Darios couldn't help but keep staring at Nema. Something about her had some magical hold on him. As Nema lowered feeling something buzzing inside of her.

Charlie: Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Suddenly the boat rocking about throwing them off onto the edge of the bank. Their friends guessed Merlock was at fault here trying to keep the two apart. Still they shrugged it off thinking there was still a chance for them at dinner. As both Darios and Nema shook the water off themselves as they saw Scamp and Annabelle appearing before them. ''I think they want us to follow them'' said Darios. ''I think and I believe they have another surprise in wait'' said Nema. ''I believe you could be right'' said Darios letting Nema take his arm as they walked off with the two dogs in lead. As three figures watched the four walking off. ''So this the young lady you warn us about Warren she seems less trouble than you told us'' said Cat R Waul. ''Oh believe me Nema is worth of what I say you will see it'' said Warren in an unhappy mood. ''Well we will make sure to take care of her and those good doing friends of hers as well'' said Fat Cat.

While they came to where a table was set for two with two candle lit with two chairs. ''May I take you to your seat'' said Timmy appearing before them. ''Course you may'' said Nema giving a giggle to him. As Sora and Roxas pull out their chairs as Darios and Nema sat down.

''The chef has selected tonight's special'' said Riku trying to talk in a fancy sort of way while Tanya filled their glasses with water while they waited.

As Mrs Brisby was busy making the meal with Leon, Namine, Kairi and Jenny. ''How is going any signs of romance'' asked Jenny to Riku. ''I don't know it is there it needs that push'' said Riku.

''Well I hope they approve of the work we are putting out for them'' said Leon feeling the comment more towards Darios then Nema. ''They will Leon and give them time Riku they had only met for a few days Riku'' said Kairi. Namine gave a sigh.

As this was going on Darios and Nema sat in the silence. ''Darios you ever think we will make it to Ben10magicain in time'' asked Nema. ''I know we will Nema'' said Darios as he saw Justin behind him giving Darios a sign to usher him to dance with Nema.

Darios got up from his chair leading Nema by the hand as they started to dance with Justin teaching the steps with Scamp and Fievel sitting beside him.

Justin: It is one, two three

Then suddenly I see it at a glance

She is radiant and born to take this

Chance I taught her well I plan it

All I just forgot romance Justin

How could you do this I should

Had never let them dance

As the trio watched Nema and Darios waltz as they both felt lost in the trance. ''Dinner is ready'' called Namine snapping them both out of it. The two sat back down to eat.

Charlie and Annabelle heard a snap turning round to see a twig that had fallen break under one of Cat R Waul's feet. They watched the three run off. ''What you suppose they are planning'' asked Annabelle. ''I don't know Annabelle but I don't like it one bit let's follow them'' said Charlie as they both got up walking behind them.

''We were so close very close'' said Leon about to bang his head. ''I am so sorry I didn't mean to'' said Namine. ''Now Namine no one is blaming you we only have to hope there is still a chance for them'' said Mrs Brisby.

''So the little princess and the penniless thief are starting to have feelings for the other how sicken'' said Merlock watching the image from where he sat on the throne. Basil watched as he rattled his chains in anger at this. ''But we can't have that can't we'' said Merlock as they understood his meaning.

As morning arrived they journeyed till they came to the top of a mountain. ''See just over there Nema lies the home of Ben10magicain'' said Darios pointing in the distance.

''Yes not long now Nema till you deiscover who you truly are'' said Justin. ''Yes and then when you are a princess again we won't have no more adventures'' said Fievel about to cry.

''Oh don't cry Fievel of course we will have more adventures'' said Nema.

''Yes Nema is right Fievel this isn't goodbye'' said Tanya. ''But I am afraid we will have little time with you having to do your duites, see many of your subjects and their needs, places to go'' said Justin.

''But she is ready we have seen her grown this far'' said Leon. Everyone nodded. ''Yes and soon she will give her heart to someone'' said Darios heading off from the group. ''Darios wait'' said Nema trying to call him back running after him. She saw no sign of him. ''Guess I have to go back'' said Nema turning round walking back to the group. Suddenly out of nowhere they were ambushed as the villains ran ready for the attack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

''Annabelle get Nema and Scamp to Ben10magicain at once we can handle this'' said Justin. Snapping into action Nema got onto Annabelle's back as she flew into the air. Merlock growled at this as he changed into a giant bird with Belladonna. ''No Nema'' said Mrs Brisby as they were trying to fight them off.

Annabelle was a short while off when something snapped at the back of her. Nema stared in fear as the two creatures tried to throw Nema off of Annabelle.

The angel dog kept her wits not wanting to let them down as she kept going making sure Nema and Scamp were safe.

Suddenly she saw a patch of briar that would hide them as she swoop down closer. Both Belladonna and Merlock noticed this too late as they banged into each other.

They tried to claw at the briar patch but was no good which they flew off in defeat. ''Good I thought they never leave you alright'' asked a male voice.

Both Nema and Scamp stared at confused at him but Annabelle gave a smile that made them knew they were in the presence of Ben10magicain.

He was a young 20 yer old man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a golden wolf head necklace on an orange ribbon around his neck, and a dark grey t-shirt with the snarling wolf face on it a pair of black jeans, black duster coat, black cape with a hood, a black fedora hat and a pair of black shoes.

He helped Nema to her feet. ''You must be Ben10magicain'' asked Nema happily. He gave a nod. ''Quick inside before they come back for you'' said Ben10magicain taking them inside. Once inside the house Nema saw the curtains weren't drawn with a brown chair in one corner, a couch in another with a mantlepiece. ''Sit wherever you like princess'' said Ben10magicain. Nema spun round after putting Scamp onto the floor.

''Why do you think I am the princess'' asked Nema.

''Why do you think you aren't the princess'' said Ben10magicain repeating her question in a different way.

Nema gave a sigh. ''There is nothing special about me I have powers like the some of the group or fight like the others'' said Nema. ''Now don't lose faith just right this moment you are the princess Rosa I will show you to prove it'' said Ben10magicain standing the fire.

Some bright sparks emerge from his wolf head necklace into the fire which Nema guessed he must use magic too. it showed images of the past as he spoke.

''Sixteen long years ago a young baby princess by the name of Rosa was born, her parents Queen Bianca and King Beros were overjoyed but one wasn't his name was Merlock for he desire for the power for himself for he entrusted his lackey Dijon to take the little princess far away where no one would see her till he made them think he had found her well the first worked they stole the baby but luck had that night a peasant mouse by the name of Basil was out for he had rescue the princess without knowing it and raised her as his own child'' said Ben10magicain finishing his tale.

So Nema thought what the others say is true if I am Rosa which I am then how?

''How can you not do magic because it has been sleeping inside of you waiting for the right moment to be released'' said Ben10magicain. Nema stared at this. ''You must be hungry'' asked Ben10magician as Nema gave a nod as he left the two into the other room.

Nema waited till Ben10magicain to ask Annabelle where had she been since she had arrived at the last moment to save her and where was Charlie since she hadn't seen him. ''Annabelle what were you doing with Charlie after the dinner the others made for Darios and myself'' said Nema. Annabelle stared up at her from where she lay by the fire. ''What oh that we saw those three Fat Cat, Cat R Waul and Warren we followed after them to see what they were planning'' said Annabelle. Warren she thought if he was with Fat Cat and Cat R Waul that meant he was doing something far worst than taken money off of poor people who needed it.

''Annabelle you think everyone will be alright'' asked Nema feeling worried for her friends safety.

''They will we have been through different situations than this one but we pull through Rosa'' said Annabelle giving her comfort. Nema thought if she was Rosa then it was best just to call her that then. ''You think this war we are fighting will it ever be over'' said Rosa to her.

''It will be for when the true heir of Toontica takes their place on the throne wearing the crown then the light will shine and the darkness will be destroyed forever'' said Annabelle. Rosa thought it would be tricky making Merlock give up the throne and getting into the castle for starters since it was heavily guarded.

Also she wondered about where Darios and Charlie were if they were alright. Ben10magicain returned with two bowls filled with soup. ''Be careful it is really hot'' said Ben10magicain handing one to Rosa.

She ate it with the spoon when they had finished Ben10magicain had handed her a blanket for her to sleep on the couch with. ''We leave early tomorrow'' said Ben10magicain. Rosa liked the idea as she fell straight into the land of dreams.

Ben10magicain walked towards Annabelle and Scamp bending down to them. ''You have done a grand job protecting she has still a long way to go if she is to reach Toontica castle and defeat Merlock watch over her'' said Ben10magicain geting to his feet walking upstairs to his room.

Unknown to the them that three figures were listening on them which was Fat Cat, Cat R Waul and Warren. They found this new finding interesting as they could use it as Warren fell to the ground picking himself up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Darios heard the ambush at once as he ran off to help them. He was stopped by a figure in his way as he growled at the sight of her. ''Hello Darios you are handsome as I remember'' said Doratta blocking his path. ''Get out of my way Doratta I got a job to do'' snarled Darios. ''Oh come on Darios forget about Rosa for a while leave the whole guard dog duty at least be with a woman who can have you unlike the princess'' said Doratta.

Darios was about to push past her when she began to create a spell. While she sang a glowing mist came at Darios eyes. While Annabelle and Rosa heard a banging at the door. Scamp began to bark.

''Oh right I am coming Charlie what do you want'' asked Ben10magicain seeing the cocner look on the dog's face. ''I need to see Rosa'' said Charlie rushing inside. ''Charlie what is wrong'' asked Rosa. ''They have the others held prisoner in the castle'' said Charlie. Rosa gave a gasp at this.

''But luckily we can count on Darios'' said Ben10magicain. ''Yes child his heart beats for you'' said Annabelle to her. Rosa turned to face her. ''I don't mean what you are talking about'' said Rosa.

''Rosa I sense your heart it calls for him'' said Annabelle. ''Yeah Annabelle is right Rosa you can't run from destiny'' said Charlie. Rosa knew her friends were right.

They watched her run out the house. She was stopped by Ratigan. ''Hello my dear it is so good to see you again'' said Ratigan. Rosa stood her ground staring at him. ''Hello Ratigan you escuxe me I have to find Darios'' said Rosa. Ratigan gave a laugh at this. ''You will never understand I think he likes me'' said Rosa.

''Oh Rosa my dear it proves you shouldn't be here why would he like come on really look at you think he is impress'' said Ratigan to her. ''No'' said Rosa at last standing up for herself and others. ''No oh I see how it is'' said Ratigan.

Ratigan: Rosa knows Rosa is mature now

Such a grown up miss Rosa knows best

Fine if you are sure now go ahead and give

Him this

As he threw something at her feet. Rosa picked it up exmaining it closerly as fear and pain filled her heart. No she thought Darios wouldn't betray us he wouldn't.

Ratigan: This is why he is don't let him

Deceive you give to him waht you see

Trust me my dear that is how last he

Will leave you I won't say I told you

So Rosa knows best go and put him

To the test if he is lying don't come

Crying

''No you are wrong he does cares about me'' said Rosa. ''Oh really I am afraid I have choice even it will break your poor fragile heart'' said Ratigan as an orb appeared. In it was Darios standing beside Doratta with his arm around her with Merlock in front of him.

''Well my boy at last you see sense to leave them with Doratta as your wife by your side'' said Merlock. ''Yes we will be married shortly after you become king'' said Darios under Doratta's spell as the orb disappeared from sight. Rosa tried to stop herself as tears began to appear into her eyes. ''I did warn you Rosa come with me and Merlock will let you and your parents have the mercy you deserve'' said Ratigan.

Rosa thought what choice did she had stay and let her heart be torn forever or go with Ratigan and be reunited with her long lost parents and Basil he would be unharmed too if she went with hi. She took his hand as he helped her to her feet. ''Good girl'' he said as Belladonna appeared as Ratigan got Rosa onto her back.

''Ben10magicain stop that pacing things will fine all we have to do is get Rosa back on the throne and once she is wearing the crown then everything is back to normal'' said Charlie. ''It isn't that I feel oh no Rosa we shouldn't had left her alone'' said Ben10magicain as he opened the door for them to watch fly off. ''Ben10magicain you and Scamp get on my back and you Charlie better find another way there'' said Annabelle as they rushed off.

They arrived at the palace into the throne room as Belladonna landed before Merlock as Ratigan helped Rosa off her. ''Ah little princess oh glad to have you back you had all worried about you'' said Merlock using his hand to life her chin for her to look him dead in the eyes. ''Those eyes you look exactly like you rmother'' said Merlock looking into those eyes filled of pain, hurt, hatred and anger towards him.

''Red, Dijon bring in King Beros and his delightful wife'' snapped Merlock as they reappeared with two figures. Queen Bianca stared at Rosa. ''Oh my girl look how much you have grown I am sorry your father and I dragged you into this mess'' said Queen Bianca as the three emebrace. ''Don't be it isn't your fault I glad we are together again'' said Rosa. ''Oh Rosa you are the young lady we have imagine you to grow up to be'' said King Beros.

''That is enough take them away'' ordered Merlock as Rosa watched in sadness. ''Merlock dare raise one finger to her and I use all my powers till my last breath'' said King Beros angrily. ''Talking King Beros got you nowhere now you will leave while I get to know my charming bride'' said Merlock. Rosa was stunned by this news so that was why Merlock tried to steal her as a baby all those years ago. ''There is no way you will make me marry you'' said Rosa. ''Oh you will princess I will see to it'' said Merlock.

Rosa watched Merlock used his magic to emerge a figure in chains. ''Rosa run get away form this place'' said Basil as Merlock kept Rosa back. ''Get what I am saying princess either you marry me or he dies'' snarled Merlock. ''Rosa don't do it I will be fine'' said Basil as he was hit by a powerful blast form Merlock cutting him off. ''Silence well princess what is your answer'' said Merlock. Rosa stared at Basil to Merlock.

How could she marry a person she didn't love and who didn't love her back only for power. Still the way Basil looked so helpless caught in this situation she knew what to do. ''Alright you win Merlock I will marry you'' said Rosa. ''Oh Rosa you don't know how happy you need me hearing that'' said Merlock.

Later that day Rosa dressed in a wedding dress that would make any woman envy at her beauty as her heart sank deeper and deeper towards Merlock. She saw all her friends as she tried to block out the sounds around her.

She saw her parents and then Basil finally her eyes gaze at the two standing together. Her soul began to split and turn in her sadness for losing Darios. But she knew her kingdom and people needed her. As she stood beside Merlock.

She hoped her plan would work suddenly she saw Charlie, Ben10magicain, Annabelle and Scamp running up to her. ''I believe we have a few trying to gatecrash the wedding'' said Red. As they were about to fight when Rosa stopped. ''No let me speak to them'' said Rosa turning to face Ben10magicain.

''Rosa we can't let you do this'' said Ben10magicain. ''Ben10magicain please isten you will understand'' said Rosa as Ben10magicain got the message turning to leave. ''That is it Ben10magicain listen to your princess'' said Merlock. As they had done the vows as Rosa sat on the throne with the tiara rise above her.

''Now our princess becomes queen and I rule beside her as king'' said Merlock. Soon the tiara was placed on her head a bright light surrounded her. As the light threw about the room gulfing it into light. All Merlock's followers including Merlock yelp and cried in pain. Soon it had cleared they vanished as if Merlock never existed.

''Mother, father'' said Rosa rushing towards them as they embraced her. ''Rosa you have bloom so much but still a part of you earns for him'' said King Beros as they turn to see Darios rubbing his eyes as if he was coming out a dream.

''Go to him Rosa do this not for us but of your own heart'' said Queen Bianca as they had one more embrace as Rosa run up to him. ''Rosa I am sorry I didn't know what I was thinking they had under a spell'' said Darios. ''It is alright Darios you are forgiven the nightmare is over'' said Rosa throwing into his arms giivng him a kiss.

Later that day another wedding was held for Princess Rosa and her true love Darios. The land of Toontica celebrated in joy free from their cruel fate and that the true rulers had returned. ''I crown you Queen Rosa and King Darios of Toontica as the land will grow into goodness and the light will shine forever'' said King Beros placing the tiara on his daughter's head. Then he placed a gold crown on Darios head.

As the two embraced and gave a kiss together. Everyone danced with music and singing with a huge feast after it. ''Dairos I feel everything is perfect'' said Rosa. ''Actually no quite there is still one more thing to do'' said Darios. Rosa knew what he meant as the following day she sentence Fat Cat, Warren and Cat R Waul for their crimes.

''Now everything is perfect'' said Darios as he rode on one of the horses with Rosa behind him. As their friends came up to join them. ''Thank you, thank you now Basil and I can finally be together'' said Isabella hugging Rosa as she stood beside her guardian. ''yes if it wasn't for you for standing up to Merlock that Isabella and I woul never had our hearts desre'' said Basil.

Isabella explained to Rosa that her and Basil were to marry next year in spring and inviting them to come as guests of honour. ''So where do we go now kid'' asked Leon to Rosa. She gave him a smile as they headed for where their next adventure took them.

The End


End file.
